Visite à Ste-Mangouste
by A-Journey-to-Hogwarts
Summary: Neville, comme chaque semaine, va rendre visite à ses parents à l'hôpital sorcier. Il a le coeur lourd, il déprime, mais il y va quand même.


Neville rendait une énième visite à ses parents, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis que la guerre était finie, il y allait une fois par semaine, et ne manquait jamais aucune visite. Vu l'état de ses parents, c'était assez inutile, mais le jeune Londubat voulait garder l'espoir qu'ils se rétablissent un jour. Qu'il puisse avoir une vraie famille. Que sa mère lui prépare des biscuits chauds les dimanche après-midis, et que son père lui raconte des histoires sur sa famille. Il aimerait tellement... Même s'il aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère, elle était très dure et sévère, et n'avait jamais pris son petit-fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter. C'était une vieille dame aigrie, qui portait toujours une étole en peau de renard sur les épaules. Elle ne riait jamais, et souriait presque autant.

Neville poussait la porte de la chambre où étaient installées les personnes qui souffraient de maladies dues à un sortilège. Dans la pièce régnait une atmosphère lourde, et une odeur âcre de touts ces produits désinfectants utilisés. Neville eut la tête qui tournait dès l'instant où il prit une bouffée d'oxygène. Les murs d'une blancheur immaculés rendaient la pièce plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en vérité, et seul un mur au fond était de coloré. Il était vert olive. Le sol, en lino blanc à minuscules tâches grises et vertes, claquait sous ses pas.

Lockhart était toujours là, avec ses photos dédicacées à la main. Son état s'améliorait, au plus grand bonheur des guérisseurs. Comme chaque semaine, Neville prit la photo que lui tendait son ancien professeur de sortilèges, par pure politesse.

Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'au coin aménagé pour ses parents. Pour le rendre plus intime, il y avait un rideau - vert lui aussi - qui entourait les deux lits, ainsi qu'une commode. Sur celle-ci étaient posés deux cadres : le premier contenait une photo de Frank et Alice avant de s'être fait torturer, avec Neville bébé dans leurs bras. Ses parents souriaient, heureux, et faisaient des signes de la main. Dans le second reposait l'Ordre du Phénix au complet. Au dessus des lits, des diplômes d'Aurors, des récompenses et d'autres photos de famille étaient accrochés. Aux pieds des lits, il y avait un tapis confortable et doux, aux poils anis.

Malgré cet effort pour personnaliser leur coin et le rendre plus chaleureux, ça n'enlevait rien à l'ambiance sinistre ressentie dans les hôpitaux.

L'ancien Gryffondor aurait voulu serrer ses parents dans ses bras, mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son père, et murmura :

**Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman.**

Frank regarda son fils dans les yeux. Son regard bleu était voilé, hébété. II regardait sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était, ou du moins **qui** c'était. Son ancienne vie était partie en fumée. Il ne se rappelait de rien, si ce n'est d'une chose : il tenait énormément à la personne couchée à côté de lui. Dans ses yeux se lisait la douleur, mais aussi la folie. Son visage très maigre n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était avant, rond et lisse. Ses cheveux blancs pendaient tristement de chaque côté de sa tête. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un fantôme, témoin d'une ancienne vie.

Frank détourna les yeux, qui se perdirent dans le plafond. Neville avait cru voir un sourire sur le visage de son père, mais c'était impossible, il le savait bien.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et ferma les yeux. D'habitude, il faisait la conversation à ses parents, il leur parlait comme si tout était normal, comme si ils le comprenaient. Mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait pourtant des choses à leur raconter. Par exemple, qu'il voyait Hannah de plus en plus souvent.

Il soupira, en essayant de se mettre à la place des deux personnes à côté de lui. Quel effet ça faisait de ne plus être soi-même ? D'être dépendant des autres, constamment ? Neville s'imaginait qu'ils soient capables de penser. Comme avant. Mais au regard du couple, il voyait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il aurait voulu échanger sa place avec eux. Il aurait voulu que Bellatrix ne soit jamais venue voir Frank et Alice. Il aurait voulu les venger, et tuer la Mangemort de ses propres mains. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en assassin, et heureusement pour lui, c'est Molly Weasley qui s'est fait ce plaisir.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, jusqu'à sangloter. Ce n'était pas une marque de faiblesse, loin de là. Il craquait, tout simplement. Il repensait à toutes ces personnes mortes pendant la Grande Bataille, à cause du Mage noir et de ses partisants. Il revoyait le corps de Lupin et Tonks, main dans la main, celui de Colin Crivey, et celui de Fred Weasley. Il y en avait d'autres, mais ces quatre-là étaient ceux qui l'avaient le plus marqué. Neville se rappelait du professeur Lupin, toujours gentil avec lui, Colin toujours avec un appareil photo à la main, en deuxième année. Et Fred avec ses blagues et ses inventions, qui l'avait fait bien rire, avec les attaques sur Ombrage. Poudlard... C'était le bon temps.

Il soupira encore, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Les Londubat ne doivent pas pleurer, sa grand-mère le lui répétait assez souvent comme ça. Elle lui disait aussi que la vie était injuste, et qu'il fallait faire avec. Elle lui disait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il soit courageux et fort, comme son père, ce qu'il essayait de faire tout le temps. Etre un héros, agir comme un héros...

Neville essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, qu'il passa ensuite dans ses cheveux courts, comme pour chasser ses idées noires. Il fallait qu'il arrête de déprimer. Qu'il se ressaisisse. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui, dans son petit appartement de Londres, avec pour seul compagnie son crapaud Trevor, qui pour une raison miraculeuse, était toujours en vie. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses parents, qui quand leur fils s'est mis à pleurer, n'ont eu aucune réaction.

Il se leva, doucement. Il sortit une petite figurine de chat qu'il avait rapporté pour sa mère, et il la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle éloignait les mauvaises ondes, d'après le vendeur.

Il se tourna vers eux.

**Je reviendrai.**

Il traversa la salle spéciale, le coeur lourd, comme après chaque semaine. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il tourna la poignée de la porte qui grinçait, et la referma le plus silencieusement derrière lui


End file.
